Total air temperature (TAT) measurements are used to properly control various aspects of aircraft operation and the engines that power the aircraft. One problem common in TAT probes in use today is that they are susceptible to icing which can interfere with TAT measurement accuracy. For example, the typical TAT probe comprises a leading edge air scoop that permits ice particles to enter and accumulate inside the probe. This ice accumulation can plug the device. Moreover, the concentration of the ice crystals that such probes are expected to handle without clogging is increasing, as reflecting to recent changes to icing regulations documented in SAE Aerospace Standards. One method for addressing the problem of icing on TAT probes is to heat the probe to melt the ice crystals as they are collected such that the resulting water can be expelled. However, under some circumstances melting or partial melting of the ice crystals may allow the resulting water to flow further within the probe and re-freeze. Moreover, wetting of the probe surface from melted ice can actually create regions on the probe where new ice crystals are more likely to stick rather than bounce off. In addition, the complex surface features found on probes today results in structures that are difficult to heat, or require exorbitant electrical power to remain heated to desired temperatures.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for system and methods for icing resistant total air temperature probes.